highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
7th Legion (WoW)
The 7th Legion is the the Alliance's most elite force, after the collapse of the Brotherhood of the Horse and the tragic loss of the Alliance Expeditionary Force. The members of the 7th Legion, while generally unknown to most people of Azeroth, have fought in many of the historic battles of the past. Before the 7th Legion became any sort of formal organization, its members were beginning their astonishing military careers. Many of its members are survivors of the fall of Lordaeron, others were members of the Gilneas Brigade, while still others hail from the forces Jaina Proudmoore brought to Kalimdor from Kul Tiras. This eclectic force fought valiantly at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. These fighters had swiftly become the most experienced military force anywhere. When contact resumed between Theramore and the Kingdom of Stormwind, a new stronger alliance formed between the Humans, Night Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and High Elves the 7th Legion became a formalized military unit. Each race offered its strongest, most experienced warriors and mages -- giving the unit not only the experience of veteran combatants, but also the flexibility to employ the very best talents of each race. When the War of Shifting Sands resumed, the Might of Kalimdor was formed to fight the Silithid menace. The Alliance forces sent to that end consisted primarily of the 7th Legion. Though this was the second time the 7th Legion had cooperated with the Horde, it would be the last. When the war began in Northrend, the 7th Legion was sent to spearhead the efforts of the Valiance Expedition. The 7th Legion, under High Commander Halford Wyrmbane, led Alliance forces in Dragonblight, eventually locking into battle with the forces of Naxxramas. Unfortunately, their involvement at this front meant they were not present at the events that unfolded at the Wrathgate -- saving their lives, but surely costing many as well. The 7th Legion soon found itself embroiled in battle against the Horde on the Isle of Conquest, seeking to claim the land as a staging ground against the forces of the Lich King. Much of the 7th Legion forces also followed Muradin Bronzebeard and helped the Ashen Verdict assault the Icecrown Citadel -- though they primarily clashed with the Kor'kron on airships above the Citadel itself. After the campaign in Northrend, the 7th Legion returned to the Eastern Kingdoms where many of them had originated. Once the Shattering occurred, however, they were spurred once more into action. As Gilneas was threatened by the Forsaken, the 7th Legion arrived to support the Gilneas Liberation Front. Later, the naval fleet of the 7th Legion, led by Horran Redmane, was decimated as they attempted to defend Theramore Isle from the Horde. When the war between the Horde and the Alliance arrived in Pandaria, surviving members of the 7th Legion battled in the Krasarang Wilds. Membership Units *7th Legion Battle Mages *7th Legion Cavaliers *7th Legion Clerics *7th Legion Elite *7th Legion Infantrymen *7th Legion Riflemen *7th Legion Sentinels *7th Legion Siege Engineers *7th Legion Wyrm Hunters *Wintergarde Gryphon Riders *Injured 7th Legion Soldiers Notable Members *August Foehammer *Durkon *General Marstone *Halford Wyrmbane *Hallard *Leoric Von Zeldig *Lynore Windstrike *Master Sergeant Pietro Zaren *Plunderbeard *Quarterflash *Slinkin the Demo-Gnome *Urik *Vas the Unstoppable *Yord "Calamity" Icebeard Real World The 7th Legion is an organization appearing in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King and again in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. External Links *Wowpedia *WoWWiki *WoW Insider 7th Legion (WoW) Category:The Alliance